This invention relates to novel substituted oxophthalazinyl acetic acids having aldose reductase inhibitory activity useful in the treatment of chronic complications arising from diabetes mellitus, such as diabetic cataracts, retinopathy and neuropathy, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to a method of using such compounds.
The use of aldose reductase inhibitors in the treatment of complications of diabetes is known from European Patent Publication No. 222,576,published May 20, 1987, disclosing heterocyclic oxophthalazinyl acetic acids.